


El amor de un gato

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: Tsukasa decide hacer una pijamada en su casa, ya que Leo había insistido en ello por mucho tiempo.





	El amor de un gato

**Author's Note:**

> Me da mucha vergüenza publicar esto, perdonen si quedó muy 'ok' porque es muy random y salió de un momento de inspiración y una sugerencia de seguir la pijamada del gatcha del osito de Mika.
> 
> Una comisión para @nn_sachiyo, perdón por demorarme tanto ;;

Parecía una buena idea llevar a sus senpais a casa mientras sus padres estaban fuera por un viaje de negocios. Estaría solo todo el fin de semana y aunque era una costumbre de lo más habitual el estar sólo en compañía de sus sirvientes, aprovechó esta vez invitarles y pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros de unit eran algo particulares y cuando ya se hacía tarde, era cuando más se hacía notar aquel detalle.

 **— Suuchan~ vamos a bailar —** dijo Ritsu desde en medio del salón, a lo que él se negó mientras el cargaba algunas botanas a la mesa donde yacía el resto de Knights. Era francamente increíble el ver al moreno con una exorbitante energía cuando por el día apenas había llegado, arrastrando sus pies hasta su casa. Por otra parte Arashi e Izumi se aplicaban una mascarilla; al parecer, no se podía interrumpir la rutina de belleza facial aun estando fuera de casa, seguro ser un modelo tenía un costo y una dedicación increíbles, por lo que trajo las botanas más sanas que tenía para que ellos también pudieran comer.

 

Leo se hallaba callado, muy raro para alguien que había llegado con el ánimo de un astronauta visitando un planeta desconocido; parecía maravillado y curioso de todo lo que le rodeaba, desde los adornos antiguos que su familia poseía, hasta la enorme piscina a la que quería lanzarse cuando vió que una abeja se estaba ahogando con la excusa de _'¡Las abejas se están extinguiendo, cada una de ellas es importante!_ ' no negaría que le pareció simplemente una excusa para lanzarse, pero pareció tranquilizarse cuando le dio una red larga para poder alcanzarla, por lo que su excusa se transformó...  en algo muy... ¿tierno? no esperaba que fue tan consciente de la vida de los demás cuando apenas era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor mientras componía.

 

Se sentó a su lado, dejando un tazón lleno de papitas fritas a su disposición, mientras Leo comenzaba a tomar algunas con su mano y llevárselas a la boca, parecía estar concentrado en el ritmo de la música que estaba bailando Ritsu, al mismo tiempo que su pie daba pequeños golpes al suelo y su mano jugaba con su lápiz, teniendo una hoja predispuesta en caso de que _'la inspiración'_ atacara de forma repentina.

 

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se pusiera manos a la obra, pero sólo logró ver que paraba en seco para dirigirle una mirada.

 

 **— ¿Qué sucede? —** preguntó de la nada, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara ante su torpeza.

 

 **— ¡N-Nada! Sólo iba a preguntarte si querías algo más —** Leo ya tenía su soda a un lado, por lo que negó con su cabeza.

 

 **—No, pero creo que iré por un poco de hielo para mi vaso—** dijo levantándose.

 

**— ¿Eh? Iré yo.**

 

 **—Tranquilo Suoo, es sólo hielo, sólo tengo que ir al refrigerador —** se adelantó para ir a la cocina, creía recordar el camino.

 

 **— ¡No, espera! Es más complicado que eso**.

Lo siguió rápidamente hacia el cuarto y Tsukasa tomó su vaso, mostrándole que había un botón que producía hielo picado en forma de cubos, Leo se le quedó mirando.

 

**— ¡Wah! ¡Suoo tu refrigerador hace magia! ¿Estás seguro que no tienes pingüinos viviendo ahí dentro? ¡Quizá ellos pican el hielo,  wahahaha!**

 

 **—Leader, eso es imposible... los pingüinos no son tan pequeños, volvamos al living room, tengo que asignar los cuartos ¿No te sientes cansado?** — preguntó, curioso. 

 

 **— ¿Uhm? Eh, un poco... pero deberíamos ver una película primero ¿No? Hay que aprovechar, no hay muchas veces en que podamos reunirnos todos... —** sugirió bebiendo de su vaso.

 

Tenía razón, por primera vez no halló una forma de contradecirlo, por lo que luego de volver a la sala, colocó una película para que todos pudieran disfrutarla. Para sorpresa de todos, el primero en dormirse fue Arashi, quién había recargado su mejilla en el hombro de Izumi. Por su parte Ritsu lucía entusiasmado con la trama de esta, estirado en el suelo, ya que según él, la alfombra era muy cómoda. Leo y Tsukasa por su lado estaban sentados juntos, el menor ensimismado en cómo la película iba, hasta que hubo un momento tenso en que los comentarios pararon, el protagonista estaba perdiendo a su pareja producto de una herida fatal y desde su posición Leo podía apreciar como Tsukasa comenzaba a sollozar levemente en silencio, mientras miraba a la pantalla. Lejos de hacérsele gracioso, el mayor guardó silencio y contempló como las gotitas caían por sus mejillas y sus manos de vez en cuando limpiaban su rostro hasta que no pudo evitar poner una mano en su cabeza y deslizar sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello. El pelirrojo pareció sorprendido al principio pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar por las caricias, apaciguando así la momentánea tristeza que la ficción le había causado. El mayor para su sorpresa, no parecía aburrirse de darle caricias, como cuando se las daba a su hermana cuando ella se sentía triste; era un sentimiento cálido y a la larga, aún si no había visto la película con completa atención, había apreciado algo interesante.

Cuando fueron a dormir, cada uno tenía su cuarto preparado, pero Leo era el único que se quedó en pie, no tenía sueño y había conseguido inspiración para una canción, por lo que desconectado del mundo, se sentó a escribir en el escritorio del cuarto del pelirrojo incansablemente.

 

 **—Leader, es hora de ir a dormir... son las cuatro de la mañana... —** dijo desde su baño, lavando sus dientes, pero no recibió más que un irritante _'hmn'_ de su parte.

 

Treinta minutos pasaron y Leo terminó su composición, estirando sus brazos.

 

 **— ¡Ya está! ¡Mozart o lo que queda de él debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver tal magnífica obra ! —** Gritó y el pelirrojo lo hizo callar desde su cama **— ¿Ah, Suoo? ¿Estabas dormido?**

 

 **—Intentaba dormir hasta que alguien gritó, ese alguien eres tú... ¿Podrías ir a dormir ya? Tengo mucho sueño... —** confesó fregando sus ojos.

 

 **— ¡Llorar da sueño! De seguro tus ojos se han irritado un poco—** comentó el mayor, girándose encima de la silla.

 

 **—...No tienes que mencionarlo —** dijo con un tono de molestia, cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas.

 

 **— ¿Oh? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¡No hay nada de malo en llorar! A veces lo necesitamos, nos hace sentir mejor... —** rió Leo, restándole importancia.

 

 **—Era una película... —** comentó dándole la espalda.

 

 **—Aun así, me parece lindo que seas capaz de empatizar de aquella manera —** respondió con sinceridad, el pelirrojo se acurrucó en la cama aún más **— ¡Por eso mismo tuve que escribir una canción al respecto!**

 

 **— ¿Una canción? de seguro lo has hecho para reírte de mí...padre me ha dicho que no debo llorar por cosas triviales...los Suou son hombres fuertes... —** suspiró, quizá debía dejar ese lado femenino atrás, no le gustaba ser así **—Ve a dormir...**

 

Leo frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada esa respuesta, pero hizo caso, asomándose por el rabillo de la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo, el cuál lucía tan eterno como oscuro.

 

**— ¿D-Dónde dijiste que era mi cuarto?**

**—Al fondo, la última puerta.**

**—Eh... ¿Hay algún interruptor de luz o alguna linterna?...**

**—No puedes prender la luz a esta hora, si lo haces, el mayordomo principal va a regañarnos por no estar dormidos.**

**—...Suoo.**

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

**— ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —** se destapó solamente para ver su rostro.

**—Ah... algo así...**

**—...Sólo si no le dices a nadie que he llorado por eso—** dijo sentándose en la cama.

 

 **—Es un trato ~ —** Leo se sentó a la orilla del colchón. Tsukasa se levantó para darle un pijama que le quedaba grande, uno más grande que el que llevaba puesto, con un estampado de ovejitas.

 

 **—Puedes cambiarte en el baño... ¡Leader! —** se cambió delante suyo, parecía que no conocía el pudor.

 

 **— ¿Qué? Pero si tenemos lo mismo ¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse! —** dejó su ropa encima de la silla y se arropó junto a él, al rincón de la cama, Tsukasa ordenó las mantas encima de los dos antes de girarse para apagar la luz.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio, Leo se acercó un poco más a él y la única luz era la que entraba desde el balcón era la de la luna.

 

**—Suoo... ¿Estás dormido?**

**—No, me has quitado el sueño—** aun así tenía los ojos cerrados.

**— ¿Quieres que cante para tí?**

**—Es muy tarde para eso.**

**—...Me la he pasado bien hoy... —** susurró bajito, acercando una de sus manos a su cabello para volver a acariciarle— **Las papitas estaban ricas, todos se reían... deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, sin contar que descubrí que eres como un gatito.**

 

 **— ¿G-Gatito? —** Qué vergonzoso que hablase así de él, más cuando inconscientemente se acercaba más a la mano de Leo para que siguiera proporcionándole caricias.

 

 **—Sí, te gusta que te acaricien ¿No? Además también te me quedas mirando cuando estoy mucho tiempo haciendo algo, sin contar que noté que tu panza es sensible—** dijo bajando una de sus manos para acariciar su abdomen.

 

 **— ¡Hih! ¡NO! —** Apartó aquella mano de golpe, no era que fuera sensible, pero sí le daban cosquillas en esa zona.

 

 **—Fufu ¿Ves? Igual a un gato... aunque eso significa que no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para dejar que acaricie tu panza**.

 

**— ¡Leader, no soy un gato! ¡Nadie deja que le acaricien la panza!**

**— ¿Ehhhh? Pero yo si dejaría que Suoo me acaricie la panza.**

 

El pelirrojo se sentía enrojecer de la vergüenza, sin contar que cada vez más la conversación carecía de sentido.

 

Abrió los ojos unos segundos, para mirar que clase de expresión hacía Leo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba serio, casi melancólico.

 

 **—Leader... uh... también puede acariciar mi panza si quiere... es decir... confío en usted... —** murmuró bajito, bajando la vista.

 

 **— ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? —** Tsukasa asintió, sólo bajando la vista **— Suoo, sólo bromeaba, no tienes que hacerlo —** rió bajito — **Pero gracias por hacérmelo saber.**

 

**— ¡Leader idiota!**

**—Haha ~ —** esa risa sonó muy cerca de su rostro, por lo que los colores volvieron a acudir a sus mejillas, diablos, tan cerca **— Me tienes tanta confianza como para dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera…**

**—…N-No lo que quisieras, sólo lo que yo quiera—** hizo un puchero enorme en respuesta a esa frase llena de seguridad.

 

 **—Ah ~¿Y qué quieres, que yo quiero ahora? —** dijo Leo, arrastrando sus dedos desde su cabello hasta su mejilla; Tsukasa nerviosamente se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos, notando como el contrario tenía posados los suyos en sus labios, por lo que el pelirrojo sin duda centró su vista en la boca de su autodenominado rey.

 

El heredero de los Suou no dudó ni un segundo más y acortó la distancia, juntando los labios con los del mayor con suavidad, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados para volverlos a abrir, topándose nuevamente con la mirada inquisidora del otro, quién parecía devorarle. Una de las manos de su líder acabó en su cintura, apegándole a su cuerpo mientras la otra le acercó del mentón. Las manos de Tsukasa, temblorosas fueron a parar al pecho del contrario, profundizando el beso un poco más hasta que el cobrizo necesitó recuperar su aliento.

 

 **—...La verdad es que quería dormir... pero esto suena mejor... —** Leo confesó, enrojeciendo tanto que hasta fue notorio en la mismísima oscuridad, por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho de Tsukasa, vencido en su propio juego.

 

El menor podía sentir los latidos agitados del contrario contra su pecho, por lo que sólo suspiró con pesadez **—A dormir...**


End file.
